Du printemps à l'été
by Delmyr-Luna
Summary: Parce que l'on en parle pas assez des parents biologiques de Natsu, j'ai fait une petite fiction sur la vie de sa mère. Parce que l'amour va au delà des apparences, et qu'une mère est prête à tout pour son enfant, venez suivre la vie de Sakura.
1. Naissance d'une fleur de cerisier

_Ohayo mina ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer. _

_C'est une fanfiction un peu spécial dans la mesure où elle se déroule dans une époque antérieur à celle de nos héros favoris, de plus, nous ne verrons Natsu apparaître que tardivement... très tardivement. Pour dire, j'ai déjà écrit sept chapitres et nous sommes loin de le voir. D'ailleurs à propos de ceux-ci, les premiers seront un peu courts mais il se rallongeront au fur et à mesure. _

_Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a quasiment un an. _

* * *

L'hiver était rude et cruel. Les tempêtes de neige s'abattaient avec violence sur les petits hameaux isolés de Fiore. Le ciel était couvert depuis plusieurs semaines déjà sans que celui-ci ne daigne montrer un peu de clémence. Les gens restaient cloîtrés chez eux frigorifiés devant leur cheminée, à attendre les beaux jours.

Bien à l'ouest de ce pays se trouvait une petite communauté religieuse qui elle aussi subissait les aléas de dame nature. Les imposants bâtiments creusés à même la pierre de la falaise montagneuse, se perdaient derrière un voile blanc.

Et pourtant une frêle silhouette errait malmenée par les vents glacials. Difficilement, comme si chaque pas lui coûtait un effort surhumain, elle gravit les marches sculptées dans le roc épousant le relief irrégulier de la montagne. Arrivée au seuil de l'abbaye, elle leva son bras et frappa la grande porte de bois. Elle tapait maladroitement, ses doigts bleuis par le gèle refusaient de se plier, incapable d'émettre le moindre bruit à part un grognement semblable à un appel au secours. La rage du ciel engloutissait ses efforts, se moquant en redoublant l'intensité de son souffle.

Une jeune femme, vêtue d'une longue robe noire ainsi que d'un voile noir retenu par un bandeau blanc au niveau du front, fit coulissait la trappe de la porte principal pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Elle ne vit d'abord rien mais son pressentiment étant plus fort que jamais, elle redoubla d'attention. Une masse recouverte par une cape gisait au sol recouvert d'un fin manteau blanc. Affolée elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte, le blizzard s'engouffra dans la cour intérieur, qui était protégé des bourrasques grâce au mur d'enceinte qui faisait le tour de la propriété. Elle s'accroupit près du corps, soulagée de remarquer que son cœur battait encore, elle appela à l'aide. Assistées par d'autres nonnes, la jeune femme emmena l'inconnu à l'infirmerie où il pourrait recevoir les soins dont il avait besoin.

L'imprudent qui s'était aventuré dehors par un tel temps était en réalité une femme, enceinte de plus de huit mois. Encore inconsciente, les infirmières œuvraient à la garder elle et l'enfant en vie. Alors que son état était stable mais sa survie pas encore garantie, la tempête s'arrêta. Les religieuses prirent cet événement comme annonciateur de la proche guérison de l'étrangère.

Elle se réveilla deux jours plus tard, étonnée d'être encore en vie. Elle était dans une chambre austère seulement meublée du lit où elle était couchée, d'un secrétaire, d'une chaise et d'une armoire. Le tout prenait une grande partie de l'espace si bien qu'on se sentait étouffer par l'impression d'étroitesse de la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit non sans un grincement. La bonne sœur qui l'avait trouvé s'était chargée d'elle pendant sa convalescence. Elle avait de longs cheveux longs blonds coiffés en un chignon serré impeccable et des yeux bleus ciel.

Elle posa le plateau repas qu'elle avait apporté sur le secrétaire et se hâta au chevet de la future mère sitôt qu'elle s'était rendue compte de son réveil. Elle la rehaussa avec quelques oreillers pour qu'elle puisse conserver sa position assisse sans effort.

« Bonjour, je suis Sœur Cassandre. Vous allez bien ? »

Mais la jeune femme se mura dans le silence. Elle détournait les yeux ne supportant pas ceux, emplis de douceur, de son interlocutrice. Cassandre ne s'en offusqua pas, la patience étant l'une de ses nombreuses qualités. Elle en profita pour l'observer. Elle était belle mais ses traits étaient durs, des cheveux ternes blancs et des yeux profondément foncés si bien que l'on ne pouvait pas deviner leur couleur.

« Bien. Vous semblez rétablie, je vais prévenir la sœur supérieure de votre réveil. »

Ce qu'elle fit dans la minute qui suivit. Les femmes l'interrogeaient mais n'obtenaient qu'un silence lourd de reproche en retour. D'où venait-elle ? Que faisait-elle dehors, seule et enceinte ? Pourquoi restait-elle muette devant nos questions ?

Bien entendu, Sœur Victoire sermonna son hôte pour son comportement répréhensible vu son état. Elle lui rabattit les oreilles d'interminables discours sur les responsabilités d'une mère envers son enfant et pour la première fois celle-ci réagit.

« Je ne veux pas de cet enfant. Je hais cette vie qui grandit en moi un peu plus chaque jour. Je la hais du plus profond de mon être. Méprisa-t-elle en regardant son ventre arrondie. »

Ces mots furent très durs à encaisser pour les deux femmes présentes, Victoire et Cassandre, surtout pour la dernière. Elle avait toujours voulu mettre au monde un enfant qu'elle pourrait choyer et aimer mais elle était incapable de procréer. Une des raisons qui avait poussé son mari à la quitter, désemparée elle était venue ici pour s'isoler du monde.

Quelques jours plus tard, cette dame exécrable perdit les eaux et le travail commença. Les religieuse allaient et venaient les bras chargés de linges propres, de petits sceaux d'eau chaude et autres. Et bientôt les cris d'un nouveau-né retentirent entre les murs de l'infirmerie. Sœur Cassandre prit la fillette dans ses bras après que l'on lui ait coupé le cordon ombilical pour le laver.

Des que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de ce bébé elle sut que son cœur lui appartenait déjà. Elle plongea le nourrisson dans l'eau tiède et le nettoya précautionneusement à l'aide d'une lingette. Elle était un peu petite, les quelques mèches qui parsemaient son crâne étaient rose pâle quasi blanches et ses minuscules doigts s'agrippaient à tout ce qu'ils touchaient avec fermeté. Elle gazouilla lorsque que Cassandre passa un doigt sur son petit ventre rebondi.

Le lendemain, on ne retrouva qu'un lit vide. La femme était partie dans le courant de la nuit laissant sa fille dans son berceau. Un comportement choquant.

Il fut question de donner l'enfant abandonnée à un orphelinat qui serait plus à même de s'occuper d'elle. Mais Cassandre s'y opposa.

« Il est possible qu'elle y reste toute sa jeunesse sans amour. Elle a besoin d'une mère à défaut d'avoir un père. Et je veux qu'elle devienne ma fille ! »

Sa conviction et sa détermination vinrent à bout de la droiture de Victoire. Elle ne put qu'approuver son choix avec un « il va falloir lui trouver un prénom » qui déclencha un immense sourire sur le visage de la nouvelle mère de l'enfant.

Il faisait encore frisquet à l'extérieur mais pas suffisamment pour empêcher Cassandre et sa fille de se promener dans le jardin. La jeune enfant emmitouflée dans une couverture épaisse et chaude.

Elle lui parlait d'elle, de leur avenir en commun, de sa joie… et elle réfléchissait à un prénom. Elle n'avait pas eu neuf mois pour y penser. C'est alors qu'une pétale de la même couleur que les cheveux du nourrisson atterrit sur la joue dodue de celui-ci. La jeune femme la saisit entre son index et son pouce de sa main droite, le bras gauche tenant la fillette. Une fleur de cerisier ? À cette époque de l'année ? Elle fouilla du regard le jardin à la recherche de l'arbre en question. Il était rabougri et complètement nu. Alors d'où venait cette pétale ? Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être au pied du cerisier.

Le nouveau-né gazouilla tendant le bras vers le tronc de l'arbre. La mère s'avança encore jusqu'à que les doigts potelés touchent le bois. Une lueur verte illumina la gamine et l'arbre. Elle entendit le bois du tronc et des branches craqueler, des feuilles apparurent puis des bourgeons qui après avoir atteint une taille respectable éclatèrent en de merveilleuses fleurs rosâtres.

Les pétales voletèrent autour de Cassandre tel un tourbillon. Elle fut étonnée, émerveillée par ce spectacle. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était de la magie, qui était d'ailleurs interdite à l'intérieur de l'abbaye. Elle s'inquiéta, si on découvrait qu'elle avait un potentiel de mage, on risquait de la lui reprendre dans autre forme de procès. Puis le problème du prénom revint sans qu'elle en prenne conscience.  
Fleur de cerisier ? Sakura* ?

« Sakura ? Ça te plait ? Hein ma petite Sakura ? »

À partir de cette instant elle fut prénommé Sakura Haru**. Elle grandit au sein de l'abbaye avec les autres sœurs car il n'y avait aucun homme. On tenta de lui inculquer l'obéissance, la foi et la vertu mais en grandissant la fillette devint de plus en plus intenable enchaînant les bêtises et les plaisanteries, posant des questions sur le monde extérieur qu'elle rêvait de découvrir.

*Sakura= Fleur de cerisier ou cerisier.  
**Haru= Printemps, d'où le titre de l'histoire. Parce que sa naissance marque la fin de l'hiver et donc le début du printemps.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A partir d'ici, nous avancerons dans le temps à chaque chapitre, soit quelques années ou quelques mois mais il y aura toujours des indications pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas ^^


	2. Murmure d'une endormie

_Voici le second chapitre, tout mignon tout plein avec une Sakura plus âgée ! _

**_Natto'n'aliens_**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Diaboliquement satisfaite de t'avoir entraîné dans mon sillage... Personnellement, j'aimerais pouvoir lire des fictions écrites en anglais malheureusement, je suis une authentique anglo-quiche, incapable de faire une phrase cohérente dans cette langue. Concernant la mère biologique de Sakura, eh bien, pour dire vrai (Argh, je suis nulle pour mentir ou me taire !), je n'avais même pas pensé donner une explication... mais ton commentaire m'y a fait sérieusement réfléchir et une ébauche de scénario pour l'expliquer vient de naître prêt à être assimilé à mon histoire. _

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose, l'action n'étant pas le principal moteur de ma fiction, mais si vous êtes arrivés au deuxième chapitre c'est que peut-être la douceur et la tendresse vous convient comme lecture. C'est parfois bon de changer ses habitudes non ? Mais la fin sera attiser votre curiosité, j'en suis certaine. _

* * *

Une petite fille de six ans aux cheveux rose pâle coupés courts courait pour échapper à une horde de nonnes affolées. Elle venait en effet, suite à une réflexion sur sa coupe de cheveux, de découper la chevelure de sœur Victoire pendant sa sieste. Elle était au premier rang des poursuivants les mèches inégales volant au vent, menaçant la fillette des pires punitions si elle ne s'arrêtait pas immédiatement. Sur ceux elle se retournait, tout en continuant de courir, le temps de leur tirer la langue et de rire aux éclats.

Les femmes épuisées s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Sœur Victoire n'entendait plus les moqueries de l'effrontée, elle devait être déjà loin.

À vrai dire, pas si loin que ça. Sakura avait escaladé le cerisier en fleur juste à coté et les regardait se retenant de glousser face à leur mine dépitée. Mais elle commençait à trouver le jeu un peu long, elle grimpa sur une autre branche qui s'élevait par-dessus le mur d'enceinte et sauta à l'extérieur de la propriété.

Elle avait découvert ce passage trois mois plus tôt, de là, elle marchait jusqu'à une rivière et suivait celle-ci jusqu'à entrer dans la forêt et si elle voulait en continuant elle trouvait un village où elle venait jouer avec d'autres enfants et le tout sans permission bien sûr.

Sakura disparaissait des journées entières trop occupée à explorer les environs et à s'amuser au lieu d'apprendre ses leçons et de faire ses corvées. Et ce jour n'échapperait pas à sa curiosité immense qui la poussait à aller toujours plus loin dans ses expéditions.

À l'abbaye, toutes les sœurs se faisaient du souci pour la fillette qui n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait au risque de se blesser. Les commentaires allaient bon train sur l'éducation de l'enfant mais un seul sourire de la part de Sakura et leur amertume fondait comme neige au soleil.

Sœur Cassandre étendait de grands draps blancs sur les cordes à linge tout en écoutant les potins des plus anciennes. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, c'est vrai que sa fille avait un comportement reprochable mais son amour pour elle franchissait tous ces obstacles sans jamais diminuer, au contraire. Elle était au courant des escapades de la demoiselle, elle s'inquiétait un peu mais ses craintes s'apaisaient et elle souriait imaginant la jeune fille gambadant dans les herbes folles un bouquet de fleur à la main, qu'elle n'oubliait jamais de lui apporter. Depuis sa mère avait pris l'habitude de poser un vase dans sa chambre dont elle renouvelait l'eau tous les jours sachant qu'en revenant elle trouverait un nouveau bouquet plus beau que le précédent.

Sakura était arrivée à une petit prairie fleurie, au centre se trouvait un grand rocher en forme d'oiseau dont les ailes étaient grandes ouvertes amorçant son envol. C'était la limite de son domaine. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de pousser son exploration aux grottes des échos dont ses amis lui avaient compté les horribles légendes qui y étaient attachées. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait sa magie en cas de problème. Cassie, c'est ainsi qu'elle surnommait sa mère, lui avait interdit d'utiliser la magie devant un public quel qu'il soit à part elle. Mais cette règle ne s'appliquait qu'aux humains et pas aux méchants monstres qu'elle pourrait rencontrer pensa l'enfant.

Elle monta en haut du monticule rocheux, écartant les bras imitant la créature figée dans la pierre sous elle, pour hurler.

« Moi Sakura Haru, j'arrive ! »

C'était son rituel. Elle le pratiquait à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait les limites imaginaires de son domaine, avertissant d'éventuels adversaires qu'elle rentrait sur leur territoire. L'aventure pouvait commencer.

Le soleil se couchait sur la montagne. Le clocher sonna cinq fois pour le couvre-feu, les habitantes de la communauté se pressaient pour terminer leur tâche et rentrer au dortoir. L'une d'entre elle était immobile près du cerisier attendait que son enfant pointe le bout de son nez. Jamais encore Sakura n'avait été absente aussi longtemps. Le cœur de Cassandre bondissait à chaque fois que le vent secouait les branches espérant que ce soit sa petite fleur qui revenait souriante et couverte d'écorchures.

Une main secourable se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Sœur Victoire avec un regard interrogateur. Elle faillit presque lui avouer que Sakura fuguait de temps à autre à l'extérieur et que c'était la source de son tourment mais si elle l'avouait alors il y aurait de grandes chances pour que son aventurière ne puisse plus jamais sortir avant ses dix-huit ans. Elle se contenta de suivre son amie qui la rassura, sa fille devait être cachée quelque part pour éviter sa sanction. Elle réapparaitrait bientôt pour leur jouer de mauvais tours plein de charme.  
Elle ne put dormir, se demandant si elle agissait vraiment comme une mère. Son bébé était peut-être en danger en ce moment même ou peut-être pire. Les scénarios les plus terribles se formaient dans son esprit ensommeillé, ses cauchemars en furent d'autant plus épouvantables. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, l'image de la fillette cernée par une meute de loups affamés l'implorant de lui venir en aide, encore fraîche dans sa tête.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce enregistrant chaque détail pour l'aider à remettre un pied dans la réalité. Elle stoppa toutes pensées en passant son regard sur la table de chevet. Dans le vase baignaient des jonquilles d'un jaune éclatant.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information, elle bondit hors de son lit en chemise de nuit et se précipita dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre jouxtant la sienne. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte. Sur le lit, les couvertures formaient une petite bosse. Celle-ci remua à cause du vacarme matinal. Une petite main jaillit des profondeurs de la couette pour soulever le tissu. Sakura observait sa mère en se frottant les yeux sous lesquels des poches noirs trônaient, preuve incontestable que la nuit avait était courte pour notre mini exploratrice.

« Bonjour maman. Encore sommeil… bailla-t-elle exténuée.

- SAKURA ! S'écria Cassandre euphorique. »

Elle s'élança vers la frêle silhouette pour la serrer dans ses bras, une main caressant sa tignasse hirsute. Elles profitèrent pleinement de ce contact, l'une soulagée, l'autre juste heureuse que sa maman le soit. La fillette ne comprenait pas l'angoisse qui avait tenaillé sa mère pendant sa disparition. Malgré tout elle s'excusa, détestant rendre ses proches malheureux, sans toute fois promettre qu'elle ne recommencerait plus.

Elle serait sage juste le temps d'endormir la méfiance de Cassie puis repartirait car elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'encore plus passionnant que ses longues ballades en terrain inconnu.

De toute façon Sœur Victoire la surveillait sans relâche s'assurant qu'elle accomplirait sa punition en entier soit déraciner toutes les mauvaises des jardins et de la cour intérieur principal devant l'entrée. Vu la surface à déplanter il lui faudrait bien deux jours entiers. En tout cas elle aurait fini bien avant que les cheveux de son tyran n'aient repoussé. Elle ricana à cette pensée bien vite rappelée à l'ordre par l'individu qui occupait son esprit quelques instants plus tôt.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident, punition terminée et rancœur du tyran soulagée, Sakura pouvait enfin envisageait de faire le mur, pourquoi pas dès ce soir ?

Cassandre nota le changement, sa fille qui s'était tenue à carreaux trépignait d'impatience pour une obscure raison, elle profita d'un moment seule à seule avec l'enfant pour lui parler. Elles s'assirent sur un banc loin des oreilles indiscrètes et des commères.

« Ma chérie, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là ? Demanda sa mère sachant que le changement d'attitude était lié à cet événement antérieur.

- Rien du tout. Je me suis perdue et c'est tout ! Se borna à dire la rose obstinée.

- Tu as pourtant un très bon sens de l'orientation… fit-elle remarquer. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Arrêtes de m'embêter ! Se plaignit la jeune fille. T'es méchante ! Je dis que c'était rien ! Pourquoi tu me crois pas ?! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Non non je te crois. C'est juste que s'il y a le moindre problème tu m'en parlerais n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr Cassie parce que t'es ma maman. S'enthousiasma l'enfant. »

Sakura avait eu peur de craquer et de révéler son merveilleux secret. Elle ne voulait le partager avec personne même pas avec sa mère qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Mentir lui déplaisait mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Cassandre, convaincue que sa fille lui dissimulait certaines choses, la surveilla de loin allant même jusqu'à réquisitionner l'aide de Sœur Victoire, qui se fit un plaisir d'accepter si c'était pour renvoyer Sakura dans le droit chemin.

À la cantine, après le bénédicité que la fillette négligea volontairement pour faire enrager Vic, alias Sœur Victoire, elle mangea bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Au bout de la troisième tâche de graisse sur sa robe blanche, Cassie décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter le massacre. Elle retira l'assiette en expliquant qu'on devait manger léger avant de se coucher, réplique à laquelle la gamine répondit au tac au tac, elle devait prendre des forces. Elle faillit s'étouffer en se rendant compte de l'énorme boulette qu'elle venait de faire.

Sa mère l'étudia sans comprendre, prendre des forces pour aller dormir ? À moins qu'elle ne compta faire une ballade nocturne après le couvre-feu ? Suspicieuse, elle prit sa fille à part. Elle était très jeune mais elle était bien plus mature qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était d'accord pour qu'elle aille se promener durant la journée du moment qu'elle était revenue avant l'heure du souper, qu'il était hors de question à son âge d'errer seule dans la forêt en pleine nuit.

Sakura ne put que se plier à la volonté de sa mère, remettant sa sortie le lendemain aux premières lueurs du jour. Elles se couchèrent ensemble dans les bras l'une de l'autre, un moyen de s'assurer que sa petite fleur ne s'envole pas avant l'heure…

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltrèrent dans leur chambre malgré les volets fermés arrachant un gémissement renfrogné aux deux endormies. Cassandre fut la première à se réveiller contemplant le visage assoupi de son ange. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau finit ce que le lever du soleil avait commencé.

La fillette ouvrit grand ses yeux verts pomme, saluant le magnifique visage penché vers elle dans une expression de bonheur absolu. Elles restèrent ainsi, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à que les cloches sonnent indiquant le début de la journée pour les occupantes de l'institution religieuse.

L'enfant se débarbouilla le visage et enfila une robe grise serrée à la taille par un large ruban noir formant un joli nœud dans son dos. Assise à même le plancher elle enfilait de longues chaussettes noires arrivant à mi-cuisse tout en épiant sa mère en train de se coiffer devant un miroir. En chaussant ses petites chaussures grises elle se décida à partager ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Cassie, moi aussi je veux que tu me coiffes ! Exigea Sakura.

- Il faudrait d'abord que tu ais quelque chose à coiffer. Ironisa Cassandre en ajusta son voile. C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je te coupe les cheveux, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que c'était plus pratique.

- Oui mais maintenant je les veux longs ! Encore combien de jours pour qu'il descende jusque là ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le bas de son dos.

- Plusieurs mois sûrement… d'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu mis ta plus jolie robe, tu ne l'as met jamais, elle est encore neuve ? S'interrogea-t-elle en fixant sa fille qu'elle trouvait splendide dans cette tenue.

- Pour qu'il me trouve jolie ! Répondis Sakura en sortant en trombe de la pièce.

- Il ? Qui ça il ? »

Accroupie au milieu des laitues du potager, elle guettait le moment où les femmes chargées de la cuisine cette semaine déguerpissent. En attendant, elle passa ses doigts dans sa crinière en bataille. Elle languissait de voir sa chevelure se soulever au gré des vents, ainsi elle ressemblerait vraiment à une fille. La porte s'ouvrit, elle s'aplatit encore plus se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se cacher dans un parterre de fleurs de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle se faufila dans la cuisine après-en vide pour commettre son méfait. La fillette cherchait quelque chose en particulier, la spécialité de l'abbaye depuis des générations. Elle la trouva sur la table enveloppée d'un torchon, la tourte aux sangliers des montagnes et herbes provinciales. La tourte bien calée son aisselle, elle détala comme un lapin de peur qu'on la surprenne la main dans le sac. Elle grimpa tant bien que mal le cerisier avec son paquet et atterrit de l'autre coté du mur avec une réception à pieds joints parfaite.

Arrivée à la clairière de l'oiseau de pierre, elle reproduisit son petit manège mais cette fois dans un but différent. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle arrivait, qu'elle venait le voir.

« Moi Sakura Haru, j'arrive ! »

Elle reprit le même chemin que lors de son dernier périple, cette fois elle connaissait le chemin, cette fois elle ferait attention à revenir avant que l'on ne s'inquiète de sa disparition.

Sœur Victoire fulminait dans son coin, cette écervelée avait encore disparu séchant ses leçons journalières. Ce n'est pas en gambadant on-ne-sait-où qu'elle apprendrait à compter, lire et écrire ! De plus un plat avait été volé dans la cuisine et ses soupçons de portait évidement vers la rosée qui avait un appétit d'ogresse. Elle fit par son irritation à la mère de la concernée qui ne put que rire face à cette expression coléreuse qui ne correspondait pas le moins du monde à son nouveau style vestimentaire, soit un bonnet jaune canari pour cacher le résultat de l'humour de Sakura. Elle s'excusa pour le comportement de sa fille et promit de lui en parler plus tard, sachant que pour l'instant elle n'avait aucune chance de la trouver.

L'enfant revint tard dans l'après-midi, elle semblait pensive et soucieuse. Sœur Victoire n'osa pas la réprimander tellement l'expression songeuse qu'elle arborait était intense. Et puis elle n'avait aucune preuve au sujet de la tourte alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire elle serait innocente.

Les jours puis les semaines passaient sans que l'on sache ce qui tracassait la fillette, elle changea de conduite. Elle était toujours aussi farceuse et enjouée mais aussi plus sérieuse. Le matin elle étudiait avec application en compagnie de Vic et faisait le mur quasiment tous les après-midi emportant souvent de quoi grignoter en chemin.

Maintenant âgée de sept ans, elle roupillait sur son livre de lecture que Victoire lui avait demandé de lire à voix haute pour perfectionner son élocution bien que lire constituait une tâche déjà bien difficile.

La femme sévère s'adoucit face à cet angelot, elle secoua la tête dans tous les sens. Elle devenait bien trop gentille, son autorité s'estompait auprès des autres Sœurs à cause de cette gamine adorable. Elle se changeait en guimauve bien collante. Elle se surprit à parler toute seule, elle devenait sénile ma parole ! Elle fixa l'enfant, elle était certaine de l'avoir entendu parler. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près, son oreille près de sa bouche.

« I… Igneel… murmura Sakura dans un souffle. »


	3. Mon souhait le plus cher

_Chapitre 3 ! _

_Tout doux, tout mignon, comme d'hab en fait... Je me suis relue pour éviter les fautes... mais à force de me relire, je ne vois plus vraiment les fautes... c'est assez problématique... Pourtant, il ne devrait pas trop y en avoir ici. Quant à l'identité de l'"Igneel" du chapitre 2, je ne suis franchement pas assez intelligente pour faire un scénario aussi tarabiscoté pour donner le même nom à deux personnes différentes... Donc..._

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire ma puce. »

La fillette contemplait avec admiration le petit gâteau au chocolat enrobé de grains pralinés où dix petites bougies blanches disposées en cercle se consumaient lentement. Au centre, sur une plaque en pâte d'amande était écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Sakura » avec du chocolat au lait. L'enfant était ébahie par cette gentille attention mais surtout par le groupe de femmes qui l'entourait, toutes les Sœurs s'étaient réunies pour fêter le dixième printemps de la jeune fille qui était aux anges.

Elle gesticulait sur sa chaise, les poings fermés sur ses genoux, se mordillant la lèvre, trépignant d'impatience. Cassandre entama la traditionnelle chansonnette avec amour vite suivie par toutes ses camarades, même Sœur Victoire se prêta à la bonne humeur ambiante. Leur chant résonna dans toute l'abbaye. On sonna douze fois la vieille cloche de bronze du hangar. Douze fois, douze mois, un an.

Cette pièce de métal aurait du être vendu il y a des années au forgeron du village pour être recyclée, mais la rose avait avoué qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce son dissonant. Alors pour son anniversaire exclusivement, on lui donnait douze coups qui faisaient vibrer les cœurs.

Sakura sentait la fin de la musique approcher, elle inspira un grand coup et retenue sa respiration prévoyant la suite. Cassandre s'exclama pour toutes celles présentes.

« Souffles tes bougies et fais un vœu ma chérie ! »

Alors elle souffla aussi fort qu'elle put, son objectif étant de toutes les éteindre en une seule fois, ce qui était plus dur chaque année.

Une, deux, trois, son souffle commençait à faiblir, quatre, cinq, six, elle tremblait et son visage était tendu par l'effort, sept, huit, sa tête tournait un peu, neuf, un filet de salive se répandit à la commissure de ses lèvres, et DIX. Les voilà toutes éteintes !

Les félicitations retentissent face à l'exploit de l'enfant qui reprenait sa respiration par saccade. Elle éclata de rire pensant à son vœu. Celui qu'elle faisait chaque année depuis maintenant quatre ans.

Le prélude terminé, elle se mit debout sur sa chaise tenant à deux mains un grand couteau la pointe vers le plafond, qu'elle avait caché sous ses fesses, sous le regard horrifié de toutes les invitées. Elle le brandit et l'abattit sur la pauvre pâtisserie. Le glaçage du dessus éclaboussa les plus proches, comprenant Cassie et Vic. Elle continua son dur labeur, pour couper une part triangulaire, essuyant son front de temps à autre. Personne n'avait pu l'arrêter dans ce massacre. Le gâteau changeait en compote de chocolat-pralin, fut distribué à toute celle dont l'estomac réclamait encore à manger après le sinistre spectacle auquel elles venaient d'assister.

La robe recouverte de miettes, de chocolat, de grains de pralinés, de jus de fruits, la fillette offrait son plus beau sourire en dégustant un énième part de son gâteau customisé. Pendant son repas, toutes les femmes de moins de trente ans qui était littéralement accroc à Sakura apportaient de petits présents pour la princesse d'un jour.

Elle se leva, s'épousseta et alla se poster devant la petite pile de cadeaux. Contrairement à la pâtisserie, elle prit tout son temps pour déballer les présents, les empilant avec soin une fois ouvert. Elle reçut un nombre incalculable de vêtements, mais aussi des livres d'aventure et de romance. La fillette avait mis les plus importants pour la fin. Deux petits paquets.

Le premier, rectangulaire, était sûrement un livre. Emballé avec un tissu blanc et des épingles à nourrice. Une mauvaise blague de la part de Sœur Victoire qui la considérait toujours comme un bébé. C'était en effet un livre, un ouvrage sur les contes et légendes de Fiore, traitant tout particulièrement des dragons. Un sujet dont la rose raffolait depuis ses six ans. Il était ancien et sentait la poussière, elle appréciait cette odeur qui lui rappelait Vic, ce qu'elle partagea avec les autres qui pouffèrent.

Le deuxième était une boite en bois d'environs cinquante centimètres de haut emballée avec soin d'un fin papier bleu parsemé de motifs orange. Elle contenait une peluche. Un dragon rouge. Sakura les larmes aux yeux vint remercier personnellement sa mère et sa marraine d'un doux baiser sur la joue. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

Elle s'éclipsa furtivement rejoignant sa chambre. Elle rangea avec précaution son nouveau livre sous son oreiller, elle le lirait dès ce soir en compagnie de Cassie. Elle câlina son doudou tout neuf. Elle devait le lui montrer. Serrant Junior contre elle, la fillette courut dehors et après s'être assurée d'être seule gravit le cerisier s'échappant de l'abbaye.

Cassandre sourit innocemment lorsque l'on lui demanda où était passé l'invité d'honneur de la fête. Elle devait être partie pour rejoindre son mystérieux ami. Elle connaissait sa fille par cœur mais l'identité de son ami continuait à être une énigme pour elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet inconnu, il suffisait de voir le sourire rêveur de sa fleur lorsqu'elle pensait à lui.

La fillette sauta sur le dragon de pierre, car oui, avec le temps elle avait trouvé plus de ressemblance avec un dragon écailleux aux ailes membraneuses qu'à un oiseau. Et hurla qu'elle arrivait. Slalomant entre les arbres elle arriva aux grottes des échos.

La terre trembla sous les pas du géant, faisant perdre l'équilibre à la fillette qui décida qu'il était mieux de rester par terre. Une énorme tête écailleuse sortit de l'obscurité de la grotte, un jet de vapeur s'échappait de ses narines. Une fois entièrement sorti, il tourna autour de l'enfant battant furieusement de la queue abattant quelques arbres au passage. Il finit par stopper son manège et se pencher vers le minuscule petit être qui osait le déranger pendant sa sieste. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gueule du monstre montrant les crocs.

Sakura se releva et leva bien haut Junior, son doudou, en arborant une mine réjouie. L'immense dragon s'ébroua dans un vacarme tonitruant. Il se coucha, les pattes avant croisées, la tête posée au sol pour être au même niveau que l'intrus.

« Regarde, regarde ! S'exclama-t-elle en tendant un peu plus les bras.

- Eh bien, je regarde. Dit simplement le reptile d'une voix caverneuse.

- Tu ne vois donc pas la ressemblance ? Demanda Sakura avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Non.

- Mais c'est ta copie conforme ! Protesta la fillette. Igneel de te présente Igneel Junior.

- Cette petite chose fripée serait moi ! S'offusqua le dragon. On dirait un asticot vermillon. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, bien que pour le dragon on ne puisse pas vraiment appeler ça un rire. La rose adorait Igneel. Elle venait lui rendre visite quand l'occasion s'en présentait. Des fois il partait loin. Alors elle était triste, revenant chaque jours et l'attendant plusieurs heures. Mais il revenait toujours !

Elle s'était installée entre ses grosses pattes griffues pour lui raconter son anniversaire dans les moindres détails. Il l'écoutait en silence, appréciait juste le son de sa voix.

Les dragons vivaient extrêmement vieux et généralement seul. Igneel s'était fait à cette vie, loin des Hommes, de l'amour et de l'amitié. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une dragonne qui le rendait heureux par sa seule présence, le dragon n'avait donc jamais envisagé de fonder une famille. Il pensait sa carapace d'écailles indestructible, pourtant une fillette, au sourire ravageur et à l'innocence sans limite, avait réussi à l'entamer et à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur cendreux.

_Le grand dragon rouge avait trouvé un refuge idéal dans ces grottes. Elles étaient spacieuses et s'enfonçaient profondément dans la montagne lui permettant de garder sa présence secrète aux yeux des Hommes._

_Il s'ébroua et alla se désaltérer dans le lac à quelques battements d'ailes de là. Après quelques lampées rafraichissantes, il remarqua l'odeur désagréable des balcans des montagnes. Ces créatures stupides et brutales… il rugit pour les faire fuir suffisamment loin pour qu'il n'ait plus à supporter ces effluves de fruits pourris et de fumier. Satisfait, il plongea dans l'eau, il atteignit le fond. Il remonta et ne laissa que le haut de son crâne s'élever au dessus de la surface de l'eau._

_Ses écailles le démangeaient depuis un bon moment, il était temps de prendre une bonne toilette puis il trouverait un désert. Le sable polissait les écailles les rendant lisses et brillantes._

_Il s'étala de tout son long sur la berge, se séchant au soleil, sa queue immergée dans le lac. Ses narines se retroussèrent, l'odeur de ces singes envahissait ses poumons gâchant sa sieste tranquille. Cette fois, leur hurlement agaçant accompagnait leur puanteur. Igneel en avait assez. Il se releva, les ailes déployés pour faire plus imposant encore, et rugit, le cou étendu au raz du sol vers ces gêneurs._

_La meute sauvage qui venait à peine de sortir de l'orée de la forêt se reçut les ondes sonores de plein fouet les envoyant valdinguer plus loin. Les autres immobilisaient par la peur s'enfuirent lorsque que le majestueux reptile ramena ses ailes près du corps pour avancer._

_Le dragon menaçant remarquant la raison de tout ce tapage. Un petit corps humain était recroquevillé au sol tremblant de peur. L'odeur salée des larmes et du sang. Une petite humaine terrorisée en quête d'aventure. Il aurait du s'envoler au loin, la laissant à son sort mais il en était incapable. Il devait d'abord s'assurer qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Il frotta son museau rugueux contre le dos du petit être fragile. Elle finit par retirer ses paumes de ses oreilles pour voir ce qui la touchait amicalement._

_Son cœur rata un battement un voyant l'imposante créature qui lui faisait face. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais ses jambes étaient paralysées. La fillette regarda autour d'elle, aucun signe de ces méchants monstres obsédés. L'avait-il sauvé ? Si oui pourquoi ? Allait-il la manger ? Où la garder prisonnière dans une grande tour noire ? Non ce n'était que pour les princesses. L'enfant arriva à la conclusion que le dragon ne devait pas être méchant, en tout cas moins que les singes tapageurs. Elle s'inclina respectueusement, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait cru sa dernière arrivée._

_« __Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé monsieur le dragon…_

_- Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement. Répondit Igneel surpris par_ _la réaction de la fillette._

_- Merci quand même monsieur le dragon. Répéta-t-elle en s'inclinant de nouveau. C'est quoi votre nom ? Votre maman doit bien vous en avoir donné un non ? L'interrogea la gamine curieuse._

_- Je suis Igneel Dragnir, le dragon de Feu, fils d'Irana et de Gaveel. Proclama-t-il fièrement._

_- Moi je suis Sakura Haru, mage des fleurs, fille de Cassandre Deva. Enchanté de vous connaitre Igneel ! __»_

_Elle releva le menton lui offrant un visage épanoui et heureux où la crainte et la peur précédemment ressentis avaient totalement disparu. Il ne put rester insensible face à sa candeur irrésistible et l'invita à faire plus ample connaissance_…

Elle continuait de parler, mimant avec des gestes exagérés ses dernières mésaventures. Elle se sentait si bien près de lui. Ainsi installé, protégée entre ses griffes, adossée à son poitrail, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur énorme à travers l'armure étincelante vermeil. C'était même mieux qu'entre les bras de Cassie. Elle culpabilisa un peu à cette pensée mais elle ne savait pas encore différencier l'amour avec un grand « A » de l'amour maternel.

Igneel s'était longuement interrogeait sur cette petit fille. Elle ne portait pas le même nom que sa mère, preuve qu'elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec elle. Sakura le savait déjà mais lui expliqua comme si c'était un secret, qu'une mère était celle qui vous aimez et vous élevez. Cassie était donc sa mère.

La rose connaissait son histoire. Sa mère biologique l'avait abandonné en lui vouant une haine profonde. Elle avait confié au dragon qu'elle était responsable de la tristesse de cette femme qui l'avait mis au monde et qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal. Igneel avait grogné en lui rétorquant qu'un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère était innocent quelque soit les malheurs dont on le considérait responsable !

Ce fut aussi au puissant dragon qu'elle demanda, alors âgée seulement de huit ans, comment on faisait des bébés ? Cassandre lui avait donné une explication bancale et s'était dérobée à la première occasion.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui. Comment un bébé peut rentrer dans le ventre d'une maman ? S'emporta Sakura énervée par sa propre ignorance. Est-ce que c'est grâce à la magie ?

- Non. La magie ne peut pas donner la vie. Seul l'amour le peut.

- Quand deux personnes s'aiment ? Tu veux dire un homme et une femme ?

- Exact. L'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre engendre la vie, chacun donne un peu de lui-même pour cette nouvelle vie. Conclut le dragon satisfait de son explication. »

Amour. Ce mot était familier à Sakura. Cassie le lui disait tout le temps mais ce n'était sûrement pas le même que celui dont-ils venaient de parler. Qu'elle était la différence ? Tout ça était vraiment trop compliqué ! Victoire avait raison, elle était trop jeune pour ce genre de chose…

Igneel avait ri intérieurement à ce souvenir. Il n'avait pas vraiment menti juste déformé la réalité pour qu'elle convienne à une enfant de son âge. D'ailleurs, la fillette ne s'était pas manifestée. Elle aurait déjà du le gronder pour ne pas avoir écouté. Sakura somnolait paisiblement dans sa patte, serrant fort Junior contre son cœur. Elle rêvait elle aussi de leur souvenir en commun. Et une phrase la berçait, celle qu'elle récitait une fois par an fort dans sa tête. Son vœu. Son souhait le plus cher.

« Faite qu'Igneel reste toujours à mes cotés… toujours… »

Le soleil éclairait le visage angélique de la fillette. Le dragon la contemplait avec tendresse, autant qu'un reptile cracheur de feu le pouvait. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, ses lèvres remuaient délivrant quelques mots au passage. L'enfant se trouvait entre le monde des rêves et le monde réel. Avant de sombrer totalement, elle sentit les pulsations cadencer ses songes.

« Ton cœur bat vite Igneel… soupira-t-elle sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.

- C'est parce qu'il bat au rythme du tien petite humaine. »

Un léger vent se leva emportant ses doux mots qui ne purent troubler le repos de la fillette. Le dragon déplia une de ses longues ailes pour entourer sa protégée, veillant à ce que ni le soleil ni la brise ne puissent perturber sa sieste.


End file.
